Never Before
by looking.for.a.revalation
Summary: A brief look into James' thoughts when observing Katie during a lazy night in. The slightest of allusions to mature content.
Author's Note: Hello friends and fellow lovers of this movie! this movie is one of my all time favorites, which means I have been thoroughly saddened by the lack of fanfic available. This is not only my first story for this movie, but also my first one ever. Which means that I appreciate every bit of advice and constructive feedback available to me. I hope I did these characters the justice they deserve, and if not, then I will strive to improve. I hope you all enjoy this story and have a great day wherever and whenever you may be!

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie, sadly.

There was a peculiar sense of wonder that filled James Arber, one that he still had not gotten used to. He had spent most of his life watching people go about their mundane lives, while he led his own. Though there was a notable difference once he gained recognition for his work, _The Ornithologist's Wife,_ something that only intensified after he met Lara, he could not recall a moment where he had ever been so aware of his heartbeat.

Katie was currently stretched out next to him, quietly engrossed in whatever movie they had paid the hotel to watch that night. He had no recollection of the title and didn't care to take the time to think of it. He gazed at her, seemingly unable to look away. He had never experienced emotions like this so intensely.

Lara Tyler was described by many as the most beautiful woman in the world, and she had been his future wife. He had loved her, and had they not ever visited Hegg, he is sure he would have happily spent the rest of his life loving her. Only, they did visit Hegg, and he met Katie. It was not until he had forced himself to walk away from her, from that crazy and rude Scottish girl, who had asked him to stay, that he knew. He had loved Lara, but not like this.

Katie managed to be the most endearing and infuriating person he had ever met, at the same time. When she entered the room, his entire body became tuned to her presence. He found himself willing to say whatever he had to in order to see her smile, and managing to do so was comparable to a gift from the heavens.

As he was studying the way she kept her mouth open slightly when concentrating on the film, Katie turned to look at him. A smirk immediately appeared and her eyebrows rose slightly.

"You're missing the best part," she murmured to him. She then stretched her arms above her head, causing her shirt (in reality his shirt, a fact that thrilled him) to rise and reveal the soft skin of her hip. James would be eternally unsure why this was the trigger, but suddenly he was unable to keep the words from tumbling out of his mouth.

"I love you." He said it quickly, and without hesitation. She stilled, her arms still in the air. "Yeah, I love you," he repeated, slower this time.

She lowered her arms and opened her mouth. "You must if this is when you decide to tell me," she responded, gesturing to her pajamas. He laughed, having been unprepared for a response like that. No idea why, as it was such a Katie-esque response. Despite the words and tone, her eyes had become glossy and she was smiling.

"It's a good thing because I love you too," she responded. Before he could even fully process those words, their lips had crashed together and suddenly she was straddling him. He pulled away to look at her, the way her hair, slightly disheveled from his frantic hands, fell around her face, and the way her eyes always seemed to reveal exactly what she was feeling. He continued to be blown away by how intensely she made him feel.

"What?" She asked, her face having twisted into a pout at his cease in contact. He just smiled, shook his head slightly, and leaned his face towards hers, knowing that there would be months, years even, for him to explain to Katie everything she made him feel. For now, he settled happily into a night of little sleep, and definitely no paying attention to the movie.


End file.
